starflash
by soulsoup
Summary: Ness joins supersmash brothers and loves it until things get out of control and he goes over the line trying to figure it out. Rated teen for slight things.


Starflash

Hello ;3 well since ness age is decided mostly on being 13 although I think hes probly 12 this is 1 year after mother2 I am not using smash ness as cannon btw. Im going by clay and npc. If you don't like it please don't say anything mean because im not righting this for you. I hate when people give me constructive critism I dislike it a lot i could care less what you think. Yea the first few chapters are only like 10 pages because this was originally a test for a earthbound fanfiction. Because I needed to warm up on using ness get some fresh ideas u know. Its pretty long. So then I made a plot and got into it so now! I have really bad spelling skills im trying as hard as I can to spell check ok please dont be mad. There are 3 parts so far each about 50-60 pages and im almost on 4 but they are in one story btw! thank you for reading

Chapter 1.

Well, ok. Ive been choosen to enter a new game. Its called super smash bros, they picked me. I rember getting the envelope, in the morning. It was pretty cool, I never get mail and the onlything my mom gets are bills. The letter was forceful, leaving me without a choice to come. But they said if it was a success I could return.

I looked at my mom and my little sister tracy, the looked sad knowing id probly be gone for a very long time. "Your always going away ness!" tracy said sadly, "Cant you stay with us a little." She sniffed crying a bit and In a weird way I felt a little glad she would miss me.

She hugged my legs tighly so tight I almost fell over, "Its ok tracy Ill be back you know I will." I said stroking her hair. She pulled away mom reaching for her hand.

"Ok." She said drying her tears.

I nodded. Mom leaned forward and kissed the top of my head I hoped no one was watching even though I love my mom. "Ok sweetie, we will see you soon. Call us and your dad too." She said.

"I will I promise!" I said, I always will. And my other friends were still back at eagleland, id miss them too but hopefully I wont be gone to long. I waved as the two walked into the car tracy looking at me gloomily as she was dragged back into the car.

Taking a deep breath I turned around to see a row of gaurds. Each wore the same thing a red shirt that has somewhat of a shiny gleam to it with two white stripes crossing in different directions.

I walked twords them slowly, they didn't move until I got a bit closer the one on the left closest to me turned his head so slightly I probly would of missed it. "You. Show me the envelope." He said he held out one hand, I stared at hima moment "oh yeah." I said reaching for my backpack that I always carry with me.

It took me a moment to find it, it gotten crinkled on the ride here but I gave it to him. He nodded. "Ok pass" he pulled a lever I failed to notice was there and a jet black door pulled down with a painful squeak.

I was unshure what I was supposed to do. "Go threw" he said pushing my shins. I walked forward it was a casuall not fancy dome shaped room, a few leaned against the walls talking to themselves in small groups. I dint know anyone so I hung around a wall away from the others.

There was a fountain the water that ran from the top slid down a basic stone orb it was clear and the sound trickled of the walls, in a calming way almost. Felt like I was in a fancy hotel.

I waiting sitting on the floor I didn't like standing for so long. I hoped that was ok, everything seemed so normal in here as they've been here for days, maybe they had!

Since nothing happened for the next two hour I sat there staring at the patterns in the tile. I probly even dozed of for a little admittivley. They were very beautifull tiles I was so bored I even counted them all and there were 500.

After a while the constant talking quieted and I thought everyone was getting tired since it was about 8:00 im guessing and I got her at 10 am! But a man or woman that looked like one of the gaurds stood next to the fountain. Two stood behind him the had no maskes on though and there shirts were of lighter color faces grim they looked helpful.

"Everyone is here." He said his voice was higher than I expected and male. "We will pass out cards im shure you all want to get to sleep its 8:00" he said.

I wasn't tired, I never go to bed at 8:00 but. One guy stands infront of me, I guessed I didn't notice him there for a moment. He hands me a book, some paper and a manila folder. Then walks to the next person without saying a word.

I open it up carefully, There was a large photo of me and a smaller one with a string attached to it, I didn't put it on. But it had a bunch of person information about me on it. And the rest was a bunch of papers about what I didn't care to read them now.

The other book was small and seemed very light. It had a gray print on it and was made of flimsy paper put together with two paper clips. It said rules and regulations, all of these I would read later. And the last, It said room 6 on it. Probably were I was going to sleep. I wonder if I would be alone and I didn't exactly mind sleeping in other beds than my own, I have stayed in quite the array of hotels.

"We belive you can guide yourselves." He said but he stayed put. "So warm welcoms." Even though that didn't sound very warming one of the other men rushed for the door he took out keys and opened it, and he leaned against it holding it open. It wasn't very big, many of the other rushed threw the door a block up of people. A waste of time to rush into it now.

I waited a moment and then as it cleared being the last person I walked threw.

The hallway was somewhat warming no décor though, and a lighter shade of tile and the walls were made out of metal. Each door was the same open and as I walked by I glanced at each one a number on the door and three beds meaning that I was probly going to be sleaping with others unless they wanted to be nice and gave us three beds a person. I had gone by five and finally saw the 6th one, It was half open and opening it cautiously. I walked in slowly.

A guy was there aleady, paying no attention to me for a moment he was unpacking his things. He brought a lot of clothing. I stopped for a second rembering that I hadn't brought anything else except what I was wearing and some keep sakes from onett.

Shoot oh well. He had brown hair and wings! Wow. I never seen anyone with wings except when my friends pass out. But wow he must be an angel cool. I wonder were hes from. He wore casual clothing though jeans and a light orange shirt with sandals. There was three beds and two were left there was also a small book case to put things in. and a door leading to a restroom. I wonder if I could pick any bed they both had red sheets. I took the middle one assuming it didn't matter, I sat down.

The other guy turned around so suddenly it almost scared me. "OMG! When did you get here!" he asked he seemed happy and was smiling.

"Oh I uh." I said. A little shocked.

"AHHAHA oh im sorry I was just really focused." He held out his hand I shook it. "hey im pit" He said. Pit cool name I though, He store at me for a second, emabressed I realized he was waiting for me to say my name. "Oh im ness." I said. "im from onett."

"Oh NICE to meet you!" He said obsurdly loud. He turned back around almost slapping me with his wings.

I decided ill take out my stuff to, I wondered were to put it I dint want to take up space on the shelve or have people touch it or something. But looking under the bed there was a box and it said, things. I pulled it out it was made from thick would and it was polished. I had my bat witch didn't exactly fit in the box. it was my favorite one of my collection that my mom said I couldn't bring. I do like baseball no I love baseball! im not the best player but I really really know how to use the bat. I took out a post card, I always brought it with me. I got it at peaceful rest valley It always reminded me of eagleland.I also got my sling shot yoyo and teaddy bear that paula gave to me so I always kept it with me. That was my favorite stuff. I didn't need anything else.

I sat on the bed getting a feel for the room. Another kid walked in a moment later. He came right in and walked right over to the bed without saying anything. He was taller than me and had blond hair and blue eyes with a red and yellow shirt. We were the same age most likely even though he looked a bit younger than me.

"Hi!" Pit said.

The other kid looked over, he didn't say anything. But he went back to his stuff. "Whats your name?"

He stopped then looked back at pit. "Oh? Sorry are you talking to me. Hey im lucas!" He said his voice was higher than mine. "Im sorry im just really tired it took me days to get here." He appoligized.

"Its ok." I said..

He smiled. He took out his stuff. Then he placed it under his bed and somethings on the shelf and I dint care because I wasn't using it. He took his time. Pit seemed bored. "Are we supposed to do something?" he asked suddenly laying with his feet kicked up on the wall.

"Oh hmm." I didn't have a clue but I was excited to find out, I wish they had elaborated some more on the envelope because I didn't have a clue what was going on. "Actually. I don't even know what were doing here." I admitted. "I have no idea what time it is and Im not exactly tired."

"Seriously! You don't?" He paused sitting up and grabbing one of the pillows on the bed. "I don't even know either." He laughed.

"So what game are you from?" I asked pit. "Oh im from kid Icarus." He answered but he seemed more focused into that pillow. But after a few seconds. "You?"

"Oh im from mother two but others call it earthbound!" I said. I never heard of any other peoples games. "Lucas? You?" I turned over to see him facing the other direction, he looked over shyly.

"What, oh im from mother 3."

"YOUR FROM MOTHER 3!" I shouted to loudly. Lucas was shocked by my enthusasim backing up a little as I ran to great him I ran onto his bed I probably shouldn't of had but I was so excited! "What is it?" He said eventhough, I just said I was from mother best bet he wasn't paying attention. "WERE FROM THE SAME SERIES!" I exclaimed!

Lucas smiled a little "Really that's awesome I haven't met anyone from the other mother series." I hadn't either. I heard though, I hoped one day I could meet all the characters from mother. I just hadnt gotten around to it. I didn't even know were to look!

But this was pretty neat. I wanted to know everything but I felt he was a little nervous and I didn't want to push anything yet on the first day. "Ok! I will want to know everything!" I told him before going back to my bed. He nodded, "Same for you."

"Do you think were supposed to go to bed." I asked. I actually felt tired and maybe it was later than that said 8:00 time. There was a bed so I layed down, "I don't really care. If something happens wake me up." I yawned

"Well. Ok I will too." Pit added.

So I easily fell asleep faster than I would of thought, It felt nice to go to bed I stayed up the whole drive here witch took a few days


End file.
